


Reflections

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: A two-shot on how FS reflected and figured out how they loved each other.
Relationships: AIDA (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Maveth

Jemma was sitting in her bed, contemplating. What was she contemplating? Love. Ever the topic.

Did she love Will? He saved her. Gave her hope when she had none. In a way, they had a connection. They both have been through something extremely traumatic. She liked Will, but would they have lasted? It took her a long time to re-adjust to Earth after six months, how long will it take for 15 years?

Maybe she would always love him.

And then there was Fitz.

She was in love with him. Years of friendship was a solid foundation but there was now a chasm in between them.

Thing would never be the same between them. And they had the pod to thank for that.

Fucking Ward.

Anyway, Fitz was always there and she was too naive to delve into their mutual attraction to one another. Instead opting for mediocre men and women to spend her time with when she had the perfect man right in front of her eyes. 

And she lost him. She lost the love of her life because she was scared. Scared to admit to herself and to him what she really wanted from that relationship. She wanted a life with him, in Perthshire preferably, but she'd be happy with him anywhere.

He was there when she was sick, sad, happy, drunk, mad, he was always there to pick up the pieces. And she couldn't return the favor. She left when he needed her the most. 

Even when she loved him, she didn't deserve him.

Jemma sighed into her pillow. Love was confusing. Her brain hurt which was rare. Usually she loved thinking, but when that thinking involved her feelings, she could do without it. She sipped the water on her bedside table.

She liked Will.

She was in love with Fitz.

And she didn't deserve either.


	2. Framework

Fitz was sitting in the pod. Alone. Where he belonged. He ruined everything. It was all his fault. Ophelia was human, the team was traumatized, and worst of all, he hurt her. He hurt Jemma. His heart broke every time he saw her. He was in love with her, yes, but his other self loved Ophelia and it was a constant battle within himself.

And he fucking hated it.

The Doctor loved Ophelia, and maybe Fitz did too. But Fitz loves Jemma. Much more. He would cross the universe for her, and he has.

The Doctor would never do that for Ophelia.

AIDA- he corrected himself.

She wasn't human.

Humans are made of real flesh and blood not quantum energy.

Humans make sacrifices.

And AIDA made hell.

She made him, It, made him hurt Jemma.

He didn't deserve Jemma. He was a bad person.

But not as bad as AIDA.

Fitz thought about Jemma, and how happy she made him. Unbelievably happy. The way her smile made all the darkness go away. The way her hands were so cold it was his job to warm them up. A stark contrast to her personality. She was warm, she was kind, compassionate, intelligent, graceful, stunning.

She was absolutely perfect.

But he was too damaged, too broken. Unfixable. He didn't deserve her. She was too good. But then he remembered, Jemma was broken too.

So maybe they could fix each other, together.


End file.
